<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La forma mortal de Hestia Olimpian by YueHerondale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304333">La forma mortal de Hestia Olimpian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale'>YueHerondale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Historia de Hestia, Razones, solo se me ocurrió</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué Hestia es una niña?<br/>¿Cuáles seran sus razones?<br/>Esta es la historia de la olímpica olvidada en el fuego de las brasas.Su forma, pensamientos y ser.Sus ambiciones y dudas y su hogar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hestia y todos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La forma mortal de Hestia Olimpian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Espero que lo disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HESTIA<br/>
A veces Hestia se pregunta, se pregunta cómo cambiarian las cosas si fiera olimpoca, si en vez de ver, actuara y diera sentido.</p><p>Pero luego sacude la cabeza, sonríe con tristeza y asciende a sus dominios, vagando de hogar en hogar, viendo la cruda crueldad y el puro amor de la humanidad, porque por ESO no es olímpica, ella es humanidad, hogar, es ESPERANZA, esta cercada, sin embargo eso no evita que apriete la mandíbula ante la vista de su familia, por que a pesar, de que diosa del hogar, hogar no es sangre, es seguridad, amor, confianza y es el primero lugat que piensas cuandl quieres escapar, ella sufre porque su sangre no es hogar, es complicado, pero no seguro, por eso no quiere casarse o tener hijos, no puede, le encantaría, pero no PUEDE, qué haría ella? Si ni siquiera tiene un hogar, mas que su fuego, cuidandolo, dando calidez al mundo.<br/>Ella eligió ser joven una niña cuando pudo elegir, ellos eran en la mayoría de los casos, los receptores, el núcleo, siempre dispuestos a ayudar, la inocencia pura los hizo algo, por lo que muchos lucharian, algo que muchos destrozarian, ella sabía que tenía un fuerte instinto maternal, sin embargo ella le dio esa ofrenda a sus mayores receptores, los niños, las niñas, que tanto daban, que tanto decían que siempre sonreían o en su caso mostraban. <br/>Lo único que la destroza, la desmorona y deforma, quemandola viva, es cómo todo por lo que trabaja se destroza, toma tiempo pero eventualmente algo sr desmorona, se deteriora, CAMBIA, mejorando o lastimando, por eso en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que odia y envidia a sus hermanos, por ser libres de eso, por destrozar sus esfuerzos, como no le dirihen una segunda mirada, por que es hogar y QUIERE hogar, donde vive, donde convive donde sus hermanos y hermanas estan, por que ha visto, como con uñas y dientes pelean, como se mantienen unidos y luchan, por esperanza, algo que a pesar de no ser apreciado tanto es, como dicen los mortales, 'lo último que se pierde'. <br/>Pero aunque no en todas partes ella tiene su hogar, con Afrodita, que alimenta el amor de su fuego, de su hogar en brasas y con quien platica sin filtro, con Hera que es parte de ese hogar, que llora en su hombro ante Zeus, que la quiere y aprecia aunque puede ser descuidada, con curiosamente Thanatos, que se ha llevado tantas vidas y aún así se siente solo, con quien cocina y habla con confianza, donde de ser en otra vida tal vez hubieran sido pareja y con los campamentos llenos de amor y confianza, unidos con un lazo más fuerte y precioso que el oro. <br/>Con todos ellos y es por eso que a pesar de sus dudas, sus remordimientos, sus tristezas y odios, sigue levantando la cabeza con una sonriza, por que no lo tiene todo, pero tiene lo necesario para hacerla sonreír cada día.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>